She's Back… and Looking Gorgeous As Ever
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: They met at military school. Exactly alike; girls dripping off them, smart, gorgeous, heir fortune & both having 'dad' issues. Graduating from Yale & Stanford. Eight years later in present time NY. What happens when bestfriends find out they are in love with the same girl. And who is their mutual Ex looking for a kill? Literally? Whats happens when you throw Paris in the mix as wel
1. Introductions

A/N: So here is a new story. Hope you all like it! This is mostlt just introductions to the two main characters. Not sure if I will be making it through a females point of view as well. Cheers! Rose

**Backstory:** They had officially met at military school, and had spent the entire time talking about their childhood ways, and realising that they were of the same side of the coin. Girls dripping off them, smart, gorgeous, heir to a huge fortune and both having 'dad' issues. Only difference was, before one of them was sent there, he had fallen in love with the beautiful blue eyed girl he would never forget.

Everything that had happened in Yale has.

Present time: New York. Logan has been living in New York after his office had opened a new site two years ago. Tristan has just arrived in town, after his family business took over a law firm there.

Disclaimer: I do not own GG

* * *

><p><strong>She's Back… and Looking Gorgeous As Ever<strong>

**Chapter One: Introductions**

"Hey Logan, she's back" he heard a familiar voice say on his answering machine, rubbing it in like she always did when something like this came up. He quickly pressed the send button to ring her back.

"Hey Logan, took you long enough" she giggled on the phone.

"What are you on about now Summer?" he spat into the phone, since she realised that he was also living in New York as well, she constantly reminded him of what he had lost because of his stupid ways.

He had dated Summer for almost six months, when he realised that besides her looks, she was nothing more than a rich girl living off her trust fund, and spending it because she had the money to burn, and when she realised that she was in love with that 'hatred bitch', she kindly made it her business to make sure he knew exactly where she was, what she was doing, and who she was doing.

"Ha! Who else would I be talking about…?" she asked him in a toned that said that she was bored of the conversation already.

Logan just stared at the phone, dumbfound about what Summer had just revealed to him. Could she really be in town like she had said she was? He had to contact his source at the paper.

* * *

><p>He opened his car door and stepped out slowly, breathing in his new environment like it was something he had never smelt before. A sense of something new came over him, bringing a genuine smile from his lips. 'New life here I come' he thought to himself, as he closed his car door, and handed his keys to the valet.<p>

"Thank you Mister Dugrey" the Valet spoke to him politely.

He nodded his head and took a note of him name tag, "thank you Tom" and handed him a twenty.

"Why thank you Mister Dugrey" he smiled back at him, and was happy to put a smile on the young man's face. He nodded again and resumed towards the door to the doorman to his apartment block greeted him.

"Greetings Mister Dugrey. I am Eric Neeson. Nice to finally meet you" Eric Neeson smiled at him, offering his hand to shake, which Tristan took with a smile back.

"Please Eric, call me Tristan. That is my father's name" he said in an easy tone, "and also next time I'll park my own car" he told the young man, who nodded his head, and knew that he must have been tired from such a long flight.

"Okay Mist… Tristan. Please follow me while I show you the ground and finally show you to your room" Eric waited patiently for Tristan to follow him, and noticed the look he game him. "Is there something the matter Tristan?" the young man asked him politely.

"I'm rather shot at the moment Eric. May I please just have all my information so I can go up to my room and relax? I'll explore the grounds later on and will call upon you if I shall need anything" he told the young man as polite as he could.

"Sure. Here is everything you will need" Eric handed him a bag with the apartments name on it and a paper saying exactly which sweet belonged to him, and what floor he had to stop at and which room he had to walk towards.

"Thank you very much Eric" he handed the man a fifty because that was all that he had been carrying in his pocket.

"Thank you Si… Tristan" and they both parted ways.

Tristan was so glad when the doors pinged open at the first push of the button. A familiar face stared back at him, obviously having come from the parking lot.

"Tristan?" the familiar voice asked him with surprise.

* * *

><p>She glanced at her clock: Eleven thirty pm! She had slept through her dinner meeting with David Charmers, a top presenter at the Writers Gala. She groaned as she saw six miss calls; two from her boss Samantha Wakefield, three from said name who she was meant to have had the dinner meeting with, and one from her best friend Antoinette Alexander probably realising she had fallen asleep and had taken her place instead she guess. Good one for her to be saving her ass like this.<p>

Just as she had predicted. She had four texts messages confirming her thoughts; one from Dave, Sam and Andy.

**Dave: **'Hey Missy, lucky I have a lot of respect for you and you have an understanding boss :) or I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have a job by the time you received this message. LOL speak to you soon. Dave X

**Sam:** 'Very U/P Rory. Let's hear the excuse! Andy has taken your place! Lucky Dave respects you and you have a great friend/colleague who will cover for you! Night! Sammie X

**Andy:** Sorry babe! Sam has asked me to cover for you since you have gone MIA. I'm sure you have an excellent excuse :) Muah call you tomorrow! LU!

**Dave:** All is not lost. They are sending Antoinette Alexander. I have read her work, almost as good as yours, I wonder if she is similar to you. Night Miss. Dave X

Rory groaned and cover her face. She felt so sick! She quickly jumped from the bed and just made it to the toilet before she threw up all of her lunch. Must have been a bad curry! She frowned as he stomach hurt like hell. She doubled over as pain struck her like she had never felt before. She knew this was not a good sign.

She was glad she still clutched her phone and quickly rang Andy.

She threw up again and heard Andy's voice sleepily say "Ror'...? Rory? Be right over…" and there was a dial tone that she didn't hear.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard her door being opened and her best friend picking her up off the ground and grabbing all her important stuff and a quick change of clothes and bathroom gear, headed for the door and down the elevator to Andy's car.

"Hello…?" she heard a sleep female voice answer the phone.

"Hey Lore" and just by the sounds of her voice she knew something was seriously up with Rory.

"What is wrong?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"They think it's a serious bad case of food poisoining" Andy explained to her, waiting for a response and letting Lorelai take it all in before she continued.

"And is she?" she heard her voice quiver, and a male voice ask in the background, 'what's wrong with Rory?' who she already knew would be Luke.

"She's in surgery now getting her stomach pumped out. They wont tell me any more because I am not family…" Andy tried her best to remain calm and not let Lorelai and Luke panic.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Andy… please keep us updated as much as you can… I'll give them a ring now… and Andy… thank you so much for being there for her"

"Of course Lore…" Andy heard Lorelai hang up the phone and knew that she would be calling the hospital soon to find out more about her daughter.

Andy called Sam and told her the news. Sam was there as quick as she could be.

Top news that morning… "Local reporter with a bad case of food poisoning…"

A/N: Yeah so I added in Rory and Andy's POV. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But I guess it goes :) Hope you all like it! Please review and tell me how you liked it or not. Cheers! Rose


	2. There is a Story in Everything

**Backstory:** They had officially met at military school, and had spent the entire time talking about their childhood ways, and realising that they were of the same side of the coin. Girls dripping off them, smart, gorgeous, heir to a huge fortune and both having 'dad' issues. Only difference was, before one of them was sent there, he had fallen in love with the beautiful blue eyed girl he would never forget.

Everything that had happened in Yale has.

Present time: New York. Logan has been living in New York after his office had opened a new site two years ago. Tristan has just arrived in town, after his family business took over a law firm there.

Disclaimer: I do not own GG

**She's Back… and Looking Gorgeous As Ever**

**Chapter Two: There is a Story in Everything**

As they say in the business writer's world: 'there is a story in everything'. And true to that, Sam had asked Andy to write an expose about the hygiene of restaurants in New York, and if the sanitation agencies were keeping up to date with every single eating establishment in town.

* * *

><p>Summer looked at her perfectly manicured nails. A smile etched across her face, happy to stir the pot so to speak. This was one love triangle she was going to make sure made headlines. She laughed out loud, looking like a crazy woman if ever she had been watched.<p>

So she had embellished on the truth a little. She was surprised that the Huntzberger Heir hadn't known that Gilmore/Hayden heir had been writing and editing for a famous publishing company for almost a year now. He thought he had kept cleft notes on her where abouts like a kind of creepy stalker or something. Guess she had to be wrong occasionally right?

And she was even more surprised when she had seen Mister Top Lawyer himself arriving in town earlier that morning, after being dismissed by him years ago. She had a bone to pick with him.

She hated the perfect Rory Gilmore and how she had stolen her men for the last time. Tristan; as a sixteen year old book worm, who had the perfect case of the 'Virgin Maries'. Like really? And she had stolen Logan by proxy as well. He had still been head over heels in love with her when he had suddenly dumped her for no particular reason.

She was going to pay for all that she had taken from her. And so would the two men who chased her around like a bitch on heat. No one stole from Summer Langdon and was going to get away with it. If she knew anything, she knew all about getting revenge on those who dared cross paths with her and thought they could.

She turned on the news and saw her pride and joy coming into play. Everything was going to according to plan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Top editor for one of New York's 'Prestige Publishing' and one of New York's finer beauties Lorelai Leigh Gilmore AKA Rory; has fallen seriously ill to bad case of food poisoning. The hospital has yet to release any further details of her condition."<em>

_A visual came on the television of a blond hair beauty, dressed in her finest clothes and looking like one of the Elites getting into an awaiting car as well. "We have gotten statements from her boss and founder of Prestige Publishing that she had not attended her interview with top presenter, David Charmers this evening"_

"_We have David Charmers here now" the reporter asked the bald headed man, who was being attacked with questions after questions about the brunette woman who was fighting for her life as they stood and breathed._

"_She is a remarkable woman. I am sure she will fight this and be up to her usual self in no time. Rory Gilmore is a strong independent woman, who has never let anything stand in her way to greatness, and food poising isn't one of them" and with that he was ushered into an awaiting car and driven off by his drivers._

* * *

><p>Tristan was shocked to say the least as he saw the most perfect beauty on the television. She looked as great as ever. More mature and had really come into her own, and by the sounds of all the mass reporting and interviews with famous people, that she was well liked by so many people.<p>

He wanted to be one of these people who had the pleasures of being in her life, in one way or another.

"Hey Grandpa" he greeted his grandfather sadly; he started grabbing all his personal effects he would need for the trip to the hospital.

"So you have heard then?" his grandfather asked him quietly, knowing how much his grandson still thought and cared about the brunette beauty in question.

"How are the Elder Gilmores taking all this?" he asked with deep concern going through him, opening his sweet door and making his way to the elevators and to the parking.

"We are taking the private jet. We are waiting on Lorelai, Luke and their kids before we take off. Probably in the next half hour!" he told his grandson tenderly, eyeing the Gilmore Elders.

"I will meet you at the airport and have some cars waiting for you" his grandfather thanked him, and he bid his grandfather his goodbye and began the necessary arrangements for their Limousines and he would speak to the hotel manager about setting up some rooms for their arrival next to his suit.

* * *

><p>Logan looked like a fish out of water, stopping at mid sentence as he saw her picture appear on the evening news. He had not seen or heard from her in so many years that it shocked him to hear about her being in surgery. His thoughts floated on her family and friends, who would be a million miles away and worried like hell.<p>

"Isn't that you ex-girlfriend?" Colin asked the obvious, which Finn just glared down at his insensitivity. They had been all sad when Logan had broken up with her, having to choose sides, and faltering behind their childhood best friend.

Logan nodded his head and quickly scrolled his phone to call Lorelai, hoping that she still had the same number, and knowing her she probably did. She picked up on the first ring, probably seeing that it could be news about Rory.

"I just heard Lorelai. I am so sorry. She doesn't deserve to be in this position" he sad sadly to the woman who let out a whimper that was the shell of the most strongest and confident woman he had ever had the pleasures of meeting.

"Logan?" she asked with surprise and sniffed into the phone.

"Yes Lorelai, it's me Logan. Is there anything I could do for you or anyone else in your family?" he asked with such concern, that Lorelai didn't know how to respond to the man that had broken his daughter in half all those years ago. Not being in a stable relationship since.

"Thank you Logan" was all she could come up with, and Luke's voice came on the line, taking over the conversation, as Lorelai was heard crying in the background.

"What is it you want?" he asked in angry voice, "we are trying to hold it as best as we can. You can know of news like every other nobody who serves no purpose in her life" and with that he hung up the phone.

_Okay, so he totally deserved THAT reaction from her father-figure._

"Dude what'd they say?" Finn asked with concern in his voice. He had always had a soft spot for the younger brunette, always was like putty when she was around.

"No new yet" was all he said, he didn't want to admit how rude Luke had been to him, not that he didn't deserve it. He was for one, the untouchable Logan Elis Huntzberger after all.

"I guess no news is good news right?" Colin reassured them all; hope dripping from every word he had spoken.

Colin's phone rang in that moment, "OMG!" he heard his wife cry into the phone. He quickly grabbed his array of things and began to walk to the door, before saying goodbye to them and making his way to his pregnant emotional wife.

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think about how everyone reacted to the news of a very ill Rory?


End file.
